


feel the heat between us two

by louislovesharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Deepthroating, Light Dom/sub, Light Spanking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Subspace, Top Louis, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louislovesharry/pseuds/louislovesharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry treats Louis to some mind blowing sex on his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	feel the heat between us two

**Author's Note:**

> this is just very belated birthday sex that I've wanted to write since Louis' birthday and finally finished. it's literally all smut so enjoy :))  
> Title is from Ride by Somo

Louis woke up on his birthday to the feeling of his cock being engulfed in wet, tight heat. His eyes flew open to the very lovely sight of Harry's lips stretched around his cock obscenely, jaw working as he bobbed up and down continuously.

Louis groaned, burying his hands instinctively in Harry's long curls. Harry peered up at Louis from under his eyelashes, humming around Louis' cock before pulling off, a string of spit connecting his lips to the head. "Morning birthday boy," Harry purred.

Louis threw his head back, moaning at the sensation of Harry suckling the head and tonguing the underside of his cock where the vein was. "Happy birthday to me, indeed," he choked out.

Harry smirked- fucking smirked- around his dick before plunging back down, not stopping until he reached the coarse hairs at the base of Louis' girth, his lips stretching beautifully. Louis got the hint from Harry pinching his thigh, and started thrusting into Harry's mouth, forcing him down on his dick. Harry moaned, the vibrations around his cock making Louis shiver.

Louis groaned, grabbing Harry's curls harder and really giving it to him, feeling Harry's throat swallow around him continuously. Harry just took it, eyes watering and tears streaming down his cheeks. He looked so beautiful and fucked out, and Louis knew he loved being used like this.

"Fuck baby, I'm so close," Louis moaned a few minutes later, but Harry had other plans. He pulled off Louis before leaving one last gentle kiss on the head, and situated himself so his thighs straddled Louis' hips. He reached behind himself and grabbed Louis' cock, bringing it to his hole. The head caught on his rim, making them both moan loudly.

"Shit H, don't you need to open yourself up a bit first?" Louis questioned while gripping Harry's hips so tightly he probably left marks.

"Already did, before you woke up. Wanted to be ready for you to fuck me," Harry beamed proudly, already starting to sink down on the thick cock that was breaching him, eyes closing and mouth opening into a beautiful O shape as he finally bottomed out.

"Fuck Daddy, you feel so good inside me. Love how thick you are and how well you split me open." Harry bit his lip and started rolling his hips experimentally, getting used to being filled to the brim of Louis. Louis ran his hands up and down Harry's sides and back before resting at the base of his spine, pressing into the dimples at the bottom of his back.

Harry whined, now starting to rise up and drop back down on Louis' cock. Harry felt so good around him, tight as ever and all gorgeous smooth heat. He would never get tired of having Harry this way.

Harry had really worked up a quick rhythm, rising all the way up until only the tip of Louis' length was inside of him, then slamming back down. He looked gorgeous, long curls cascading and bouncing with every thrust, cheeks and chest flushed a beautiful shade of pink, lips cherry rid and bitten raw. His hands were resting on Louis' chest for leverage, thighs and abs flexing beautifully as he rode Louis.

The sounds coming out of his mouth were absolutely delicious. Low groans as he bottomed out, breathless moans as he rose up, and high whimpers when he was angled just so, his prostate being drilled repeatedly.

Louis knew he was getting tired by the way he was slowing down but he also knew how determined Harry got when he was riding him and that he would never actually say he was tired. Louis stopped his bouncing, lifting him off his cock while Harry looked very confused.

"Why'd you stop me, Daddy? I wanted to make you come."

"You were doing so good, H, so good for me. Wanna see you on your hands and knees for me now."

Harry nodded and rapidly turned around. He was pushing his ass out and looking over his shoulder, knowing absolutely well what the sight would do to Louis. "Daddy, I feel so empty without you in me," he whined, wiggling his ass for good measure.

Louis growled, scooting forward to give Harry a quick slap on his ass cheek. "Patience baby, good boys don't beg to be fucked, do they? They wait for what they're given, yeah?"

Harry lowered his head and answered with an apology. He hated upsetting his daddy.

"Gonna fuck you now, okay sweetheart? Want you to be good for me. Do you want to go under today?" Harry blushed and nodded shyly, saying a soft "Yes, please." Louis smiled, caressing his cheek and kissing him softly before continuing. Louis spread Harry's cheeks apart, in awe of his beautiful hole which already looked used and red. He pushed in slowly, enjoying the way his cock was being swallowed by Harry, sinking in as Harry's slightly puffy rim stretched gorgeously around him.

This position always drove Harry and Louis crazy. Harry would always say how good it felt, having Louis so so deep, feeling him everywhere and Louis loved being able to see where they were connected, eyes transfixed on the spot where he disappeared into Harry.

Louis thrusted in and out of Harry at a rough and dirty pace, fucking the moans out of Harry. He was being extremely loud, yelling and moaning at volumes that made him glad they had soundproofed their room.

"Daddy please, I'm so close, so fucking close, can I-" Louis cut him off with a brutal thrust right into his prostate, making Harry yelp and scream in pleasure. Louis was now fucking him in earnest, Harry fucking himself back on Louis' cock in return. Harry reached down to take hold of his own cock, but Louis smacked his hand away, making Harry whine.

"There, there Daddy! Fuck, don't stop please." Harry was breathless from all the intense pleasure Louis was giving him, on the edge already and so fucking close to tipping over.

Louis wrapped his whole body around Harry's. Sticky from sweat, he plastered himself against Harry's strong back, using his arms to hold them both up. Louis leaned right into his ear to whisper dirtily, "So good baby, you feel amazing for me. Gonna come in you, then lick you out. Don't come yet, okay?"

Harry whined, so desperate for release but wanting to please Louis; it was his birthday after all.

Louis' thrusts were becoming faster and sloppier, and Harry knew he was about to come. He clenched his walls around him, knowing it drove Louis wild. Louis moaned lowly, before thrusting once, twice, three more times and spilling his seed inside of Harry. He thrusted two more times to ride out his orgasm, then gently pulled out.

Harry was being so good, making sure to clench his hole so as not to let any come drip out. Louis gave him a kiss on the small of his back and then on each ass cheek before spreading them apart and admiring Harry's used hole. He wrapped his lips around it, kissing it with an open mouth and sucking at it obscenely. 

After a few moments he pulled off, satisfied with how slick it had gotten. Harry kept letting out the prettiest moans, positively losing it when he was getting eaten out. Louis leaned back down to nip at his rim, gently nibbling while also giving small kitten licks.

Deciding he had teased Harry enough, Louis finally licked a wide stripe across Harry's rim, making him boneless and even more pliant.

"Daddy daddy please more," Harry whined, pushing his pert bum as far back as possible, trying to get Louis' tongue inside of him. Louis pulled back to give him a firm smack on the ass.

"Harry, what did I say about taking what I give you? You've been a very very greedy boy tonight." Harry let out a little mewl along with a soft "Sorry, Daddy," hanging his head heavy and staying absolutely still. 

"Good boy," Louis gently murmured along with a kiss against his hole to let Harry know that he wasn't going to punish him today. He resumed licking at Harry's hole, eventually pushing his tongue into the velvet heat. Harry's walls were warm and wet, coated with his come. He licked around and gathered the come on his tongue, retracting it and going to kiss Harry to feed it to him. 

Harry made a contented sound as Louis pushed the come into his mouth before returning back to his hole to gather more. Harry was eagerly waiting for it, opening his mouth wide to swallow every drop. When Louis finally deemed Harry rid of all his come, he sat up to grab Harry's neglected cock which was dark red and so hard it looked painful.

Harry closed his eyes as Louis began stroking him fast and rough, the drag dry but just deliciously on the side of painful. He could tell that Harry was almost under, the way his eyes looked lost in pleasure and almost far away. It used to scare Louis but now he loved being able to give Harry so much pleasure, watching him let go and truly relax. Louis pulled and pushed his foreskin back with every stroke, twisting his wrist on the downstroke and toying with the head on the upstroke. When he swiped his thumb over Harry's sensitive slit, Harry shivered and his abs flexed enticingly.

"Lou, Daddy please, so close I'm so-" Louis started to jack him off at an even more rapid pace, the sound of his wrist working sounding increasingly louder.

"Come on baby, come for me. Wanna see you make a mess of yourself H. Let go." With his permission, Harry finally climaxed with a scream, shooting his warm, sticky load all over his tummy and some reaching his chest. Louis stroked him through it until Harry winced at the oversensitivity. Louis kissed the tip of his cock before moving his attention to the extremely content and sated Harry sprawled in front of him.

"Open up, love," Louis murmured gently, scooping up the come painting Harry's sweaty body. Harry obediently opened his mouth and swallowed all of his own come, making Louis so proud of his boy. Louis knew he was under when he just laid there pliantly, blissful smile on his face and his long eyes lashes brushing his cheeks as he slowly blinked.

Louis scooped his boy up and into his arms, running his hands through the long curls that were now damp with sweat and sticking to his body. "You did amazing sweetie, Daddy is so incredibly proud of you. Come back to me now love."

After a bit of cuddling and a water and banana break, Harry stirred in Louis' arms, looking up at him with the wide, gorgeous green eyes he fell for all those years ago.

"That was the best birthday sex we've ever had," Harry rasped, making Louis laugh loudly.

"Might have to agree there babe, best fucking birthday ever so far, I'd have to say. Thank you."

"Anything for my favorite birthday boy," Harry smirked, leaning in to kiss him. Louis kissed him back fiercely, knowing this was the boy he would get to spend the rest of his birthdays with, and feeling massively lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it and it wasn't too awful. Kudos and comments, as always, are appreciated :)


End file.
